Incomprensible
by REDVI
Summary: Eren es un joven solitario con una vida simple, pero su vida cambiará con la llegada de su prometido, un chico felino que no puede detener sus instintos, Eren tendrá que lidiar con muchos problemas, uno de ellos el celo... Advertencia: AU, OOC, Lemon, y proximamente mpreg...
1. Chapter 1

Se dice que los humanos son complejos por esa razón viven de forma compleja, yo Eren Jaeger puedo confirmar esa teoría, hoy es el día en que conoceré a mi prometido, no fue hasta ayer que me enteré que era una persona de mi mismo sexo, desde hace mucho tiempo he esperado por verlo en carne y hueso y eso se debe a que la única información que tuve de él es ésta foto y su nombre, también fue ayer que me enteré que él no es "normal" pero no le doy importancia porque tampoco yo lo soy…

-…ufff...-

-¿Nervioso?-Mi padre me miro tranquilamente mientras se sentaba a mi lado, realmente no vi el momento en que entro a mi habitación.

-Un poco…-Realmente no quería conversar, creo que tenía el presentimiento de que mi voz temblaría.

-Tienes que guardar la calma hijo, dudo que algo salga mal.-

-Lo dices porque tú no eres el que va a conocer su pareja.- ¡empiezo a perder el control!

Comencé a dejarme llevar por mis fuertes emociones, mejor opté por levantarme y caminar fuera de la estancia, sin embargo mis intenciones fueron interrumpidas por una sirvienta que entro a la habitación para informarnos la llegada de nuestro invitado especial. Tuve que tragarme todas mis emociones y fingir un rostro tranquilo, mi padre me miro con ojos risueños, creo que por dentro solo se está burlando de mí, a veces me asusta su perspicacia. Entonces salimos, era el momento de enfrentarlo, bajamos las escaleras y caminamos por los pasillos, jamás había sentido que mi casa fuera tan grande, ¿o es que el tiempo se había tornado lento? Creo que me estaba volviendo paranoico; cuando llegamos él fue lo primero que vi, una piel blanca como porcelana, ojos grandes y grises, cabellos oscuros, cuerpo esbelto y su mirada tan tierna; me perdí completamente, sentía mi cuerpo derretir y un fuerte calor en mi rostro y pecho. Mi padre saludó a mi prometido y a su tutora y yo, bueno, yo estaba estático mi padre tuvo que palmear fuertemente mi espalda para hacerme reaccionar, cuando mi mente volvió a la tierra vi como ella y mi padre se reían de mí, Levi solo ladeó su cabeza mirándome confundido, me sentí tan tonto más porque hace tan solo unos minutos había jurado no arruinarla y termine haciendo todo lo contrario.

-Buenas tardes disculpen mis malos modales me presento, soy Eren Jaeger.- Dije apresuradamente, poniendo la expresión más serena que pude mientras me inclinaba.

-Oh muchos gusto, soy Kuchel Ackerman, la tutora de Levi estamos a tu disposición.-La mujer también se inclinó y me sonrió de una forma dulce, me recordó a mi madre, de momento ella miró a Levi como dándole la indicación de que se presentara.

-…Buenas tardes señor, me llamo Levi Ackerman, estoy a su cuidado...-

.-Ah no me llames señor, dime solo Eren para que entremos en confianza.- ¡Mierda! Creo que me apresure mucho y además me tembló la voz, rápidamente miré a Kuchel y a mi padre, ellos reían divertidos; presiento que la volví a regar.

Después de una pequeña conversación para relajar el ambiente, nuestros tutores decidieron dejarnos solos a Levi y a mí con el pretexto de que debían tratar temas "adultos", para mí que solo querían que nos conociéramos mejor ya que yo a mis tan solo 18 años tengo a mi disposición el manejo del 70% del capital de mi padre, mi mentalidad es la de un adulto maduro y mi padre me tiene mucha confianza, así que no le di importancia y me lleve a Levi a darle una vuelta por la casa para que se familiarizara con ella mientras intercambiábamos información…si tan solo hubiera tomado enserio las palabras de mi padre…

-¡Woah! Es precioso, nunca antes había visto un lugar tan hermoso.-La voz animada de Levi y su sonrisa bañada de la luz del exterior, me envolvían en sensaciones tan difusas.

-Sí, es muy hermoso.-En realidad me refería a él, estaba muy atontado, había llevado a Levi al patio ese lugar era mi favorito, era la parte posterior de la mansión, a la salida estaba rodeado de vegetación, más atrás se encontraba un laberinto el cual al final te dirigía a la "jaula" la llamo así porque es un pequeño cuarto con una mesa, una larga banca y al lado un sillón individual, también había un librero pequeño pero alargado, ahí se encontraban mis libros favoritos, las paredes son de cristal y está rodeada por barrotes y un techo con muchos decorados, por esa razón la llame así realmente tenía un gran parecido a una, guié a Levi hasta ahí e hice que se sentara a mi lado.

-Es la primera vez que tengo contacto con la naturaleza, me siento feliz.-Me dijo sonriente.

-¿No sales mucho?-

-Ahm…en realidad nunca he salido…bueno si, pero solo en auto.- De un momento a otro su mirada se tornó triste, realmente me sentía maravillado con lo transparente que era con sus emociones.

-¿Por qué?-Realmente sentía curiosidad, ya que yo tampoco tenía permitido salir más que en auto y solo para asuntos importantes sólo que a mí no me angustiaba.

-Pues, digamos que está prohibido.-

-Oh, tu también…yo tampoco tengo permitido salir.- Miré a Levi y lo noté pensativo, creo que el tema lo comenzaba a incomodar.-Y dime… ¿A qué te dedicas?-

-¿Eh?-

-Sí, ¿qué haces en tu diario vivir? ¿Estudias? ¿Lees?...-

-Estudié hasta los 15 años, todas las veces que salí de mi hogar fueron para ir a la escuela, cuando regresaba me dedicaba a estar tiempo con mi madre y durante las tardes pinto y sigo haciéndolo.- Cuando terminó de hablar me dedicó otra de sus bellas y sinceras sonrisas, creo que realmente le gusta pintar, de momento una idea surcó mi mente.

-¿Te gusto mucho pintar?-Aunque sabía la respuesta busqué su aclaración. En ese momento el me miró tiernamente, sus ojos brillaron y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

-Lo amo.-

-…Ah…Vamos, quiero mostrarte otros lugares.-Me paré rápidamente, su expresión fue tan linda que sentí que en cualquier momento caería a sus pies derretido, pero tengo que conservar la calma, no quiero que me vea así de débil.

Lo llevé de regreso al interior de la mansión, le mostré las habitaciones del segundo piso empezando la biblioteca, se quedo maravillado al ver que era enorme, ese es mi segundo lugar favorito, hay sillones y una mesa pequeña y alargada en medio para poner alguna bebida caliente o tentempié que se antoje durante la lectura, después le mostré mi habitación y le indique que la que está junto a ella seria la suya.

-Ésta es tu habitación.-

-Oh, está enorme, pero…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿No vamos a dormir juntos?-

-¡Ah! No, es muy pronto para eso…- Me puse nervioso, realmente no esperaba esa pregunta. Al parecer el estaba tan tranquilo, llevo rato pensando que él se toma nuestra situación de una forma muy natural, los papeles se encuentran tan invertidos no debería de ser así…será que él no tiene idea de lo que está pasando, bueno este chico no tiene sentimientos hacia mí, el sólo está cumpliendo con un trato de hace muchos años, pero ¿tiene idea de lo que significa un matrimonio? O será que simplemente está resignado a esto que le toco vivir, aunque bueno no es como si yo tuviera una idea clara de lo que es y tampoco yo lo escogí a él pero creo que en mi corazón tengo sentimientos muy confusos, tengo la sensación de que quiero permanecer a su lado sin importar cómo sea ni de donde venga…

-Eren, ¿Sucede algo malo?-Levi me miró confundido, pero en qué momento me quedé tan perdido.

-No te preocupes, solo estaba recordando algo del trabajo.-

-Oh perdón por interrumpirte es que quería saber para qué es esa habitación vacía.-

-¿Ésa habitación?-Miré a mi alrededor y enfoque mi mirada al cuarto que está justo enfrente de la cama, es un lugar que no tiene ningún mueble y sus paredes está pintadas de blanco, esperando por ser llenadas de color.-Este lugar es para tu uso personal, ahí podrás poner en práctica tu mayor pasatiempo, en éste caso la pintura, me comentaste que amabas pintar así que compraremos muchos cuadros, brochas , y pinturas y acuarelas de todos los colores, incluso podrías aprovechar las paredes y hacer un mural .¿Qué te parece?.-Dirigí mi vista a Levi, regalándole una sonrisa amable pero el tenia su cabeza agachada, por un segundo me aterrorice al creer que mi idea había sido mala, cuando comencé a pensar en cómo solucionar mi error, de la nada Levi me abrazó muy fuertemente, yo estaba anonado.

-¿Qué sucede?- Estaba muy confundido, no estoy acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto.

-Sniff…Gracias…-Levi había levantado su mirada con los ojos llorosos realmente emocionado, estaba anonado.

-¿Por qué?-Respondí mecánicamente.

-Es un regalo muy hermoso.-El me apretó más fuerte y en ese momento, sucedió lo inimaginable, de la cabeza de Levi surgieron unas orejas.

-¡Wahh! ¡Pero qué rayos…!-

-¿Eh?... ¡Ay no!..t..tu las vistes.-El rostro de mi prometido palideció, la sensación de felicidad que lo embargaba cambio por desesperación y preocupación.-¡Yo p-puedo explicarlo!...en realidad soy… ¡soy un gato!-

-¡¿Ehhh?!


	2. Chapter 2

En las novelas de tragedia nunca falta el esperanzado que se aferra fervientemente a la posibilidad de un milagro, mi rutina siempre ha sido ordenada y simple, nunca me imagine que experimentaría esas emociones, tampoco creí que llegaría a sentir la sorpresa de tener algo improbable ante mis ojos, pero esta persona tan especial para mí lo ha logrado, como siempre sólo Levi puede hacer que yo sienta emociones que no sabía que había en mí, sólo él puede hacerme sentir tan vivo…

-¿Eh?... ¡Ay no!..t..tu las vistes.-El rostro de mi prometido palideció, la sensación de felicidad que lo embargaba cambio por desesperación y preocupación.-¡Yo p-puedo explicarlo!...en realidad soy… ¡soy un gato!-

-¡¿Ehhh?!-

-Yo…lo siento mucho, prometí que no lo mostraría pero no pude evitarlo…-Mi prometido comenzó a llorar y no dejaba de refregar sus ojos lastimosamente, yo sólo me dediqué a observarlo, me impresioné más al notar que no sólo tenía orejas sino que también tenía cola, incluso sus uñas y sus ojos tenían esos rasgos felinos, estaba en shock.

-…No, no tienes que disculparte…-Dije con toda la calma que me era posible.

-Pero no soy normal.-

-Claro que lo eres, porque si tú no eres normal entonces yo tampoco lo soy.-

-¿Tú también eres un gato?- Levi ladeó la cabeza confundido, tal y como lo esperaba esa declaración lo tranquilizo.

-Ahm…No realmente, tal vez por fuera me vea como cualquier persona pero por dentro tengo algo que me hace ser diferente al resto.- ¿Por qué estoy hablando de algo tan intimo con un extraño?-Pero bueno, eso no importa, no tienes por qué preocuparte.-

-Ya veo.-Agachó su cabeza pensativo.-Entonces, ¿no estás molesto?-

-Para nada, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?-

-Es que planeaba engañarte, se supone que tenía que quedar en secreto mi verdadera naturaleza pero, aunque he practicado mucho por ocultarla de alguna forma siempre salen, cuando tengo una emoción fuerte o cuando me desconcentro vuelven a aparecer…soy un fracaso.-

-Cuando lo reprimes. ¿Te duele?-

-No del todo pero, después de mucho tiempo empiezo a sentirme muy cansado.-

-¿Sabes la razón del por qué eres un gato?-

-No, mi madre sólo me dijo que es de nacimiento, a ella no le gusta que yo hable de estos temas.- Así que este chico no sabe nada, si mi teoría es acertada entonces…creo que mi padre y yo tendremos una charla muy larga, por lo mientras no me queda más que actuar con tranquilidad, porque realmente me siento muy impactado, quisiera hacerle tantas preguntas pero no puedo actuar como me siento, no quiero lastimar a Levi.

-De acuerdo, por ahora será mejor que lo sigas ocultando ya después veremos que hacer.-

-¿Vas a romper nuestro compromiso?- Mi prometido me miró angustiado.

-¡Claro que no! Tú no has hecho nada malo, no hay razón para hacer eso.- Cuando terminé la oración Levi volvió a abrazarme, esta vez de forma más aferrada, podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello provocándome espasmo, quería soltarme pero no quería que se sintiera rechazado.

-Gracias.- Me dijo alzando su mirada para después agregar.-Sabes, me gusta mucho tu aroma es agradable, de alguna forma me tranquiliza.-

-Ahm…que bien.- No sabía que decir.

-Lo siento, ¿Te molesta que te abrace?-

-No para nada.-En realidad sólo me pone nervioso.

-¿Puedo seguir abrazándote?-Su tono de voz es tan tierno, es imposible negarme.

-Adelante.- Mi contestación afirmativa le provoco una sonrisa bastante curiosa a mi parecer y volvió a aferrarse a mi cuerpo, pienso que es curioso porque me recordó a mi cuando lograba convencer a mi madre de comer dulces antes de la cena, usaba ese mismo tono angelical e inocente y una vez que lograba mi cometido sonreía de la satisfacción de que mi plan resultara; tal vez simplemente estoy exagerando, no creo que un chico de quince años se encapriche por un cariño o un abrazo…

Después de que estuvo un buen rato tallándose en mí y que mi incomodidad me dominara, decidí ponerle un alto.

-Bueno…creo que ya es hora de que bajemos a hablar con nuestros tutores.- Dije a la vez que me iba soltando de sus brazos.

-Está bien.- no tuvo de otra más que resignarse a darme mi espacio.

Una vez que volvió a ocultar sus orejas y cola, bajamos y nos encontramos con Kuchel y mi padre, al parecer ellos decidieron que nuestra boda sería en dos semanas pero que a partir de mañana viviríamos juntos, me pareció un tiempo limitado para conocernos, creo que vamos algo a prisa pero no le di importancia, no podía dejar de estar distraído con las expresiones de Levi, se notaba preocupado me sentí triste al pensar que el dudaba de mi palabra.

-¿Entonces, te parece bien Eren?- Al oír el cuestionamiento de mi padre, me atreví a tomar la mano de mi prometido y la apreté con firmeza, sólo quiero que él se sienta seguro conmigo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-

Después de que Levi y Kuchel se marcharan, le exigí a mi padre una conversación urgente, entonces nos dirigimos a su oficina, los sirvientes tienen prohibido acercarse a ese sitio, sólo la dama de llaves puede hacerlo para limpiar pero un solo horario restringido.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Comienzas a arrepentirte?-

-No para nada, solo quiero una explicación.-

-Habla…-

-¿De dónde es Levi?-

-Ya hemos tocado ese tema antes, él es hijo único de una familia muy bien acomodada.-

-Ajá… ¿Y Kuchel?-

-Una simple tutora o instructora, como quieras llamarle.-

-Sólo tú te crees tus mentiras.- La expresión de mi padre se volvió rígida.

-Ese niño te dijo algo raro…-

-¡No! Lo que sucede es que me estás ocultando algo, y no es un asunto pequeño si no que es algo muy grande, no crees que ya es hora de que pares éste juego porque independientemente de que seas mi padre, eres mi socio y como socios no podemos tener negocios bajo el agua, ¿comprendes? ¿O lo enredé mucho?-

-Yo sé que eres muy inteligente más que cualquier persona que he conocido en mi vida pero no creí que heredarías la perspicacia de Carla.- Mi padre suspiró cambiando su semblante firme por uno resignado.

-Te equivocas, eres muy malo mintiendo.- Sé mejor que nadie, que cuando mi padre miente su personalidad cambia por completo, se vuelve un hombre frío y sin sentimientos sé que esa faceta es perfecta para cuando tienes que tratar con personas importantes, y uno no quiere ser devorado por esos peces gordos de la sociedad así que es una excelente forma de lidiar con ellos pero en mí no funciona porque lo conozco de toda la vida y sé el buen padre que es, su comprensión no tiene límites.

-De acuerdo tu ganas, en realidad ese chico no es más que una persona común y Kuchel es legalmente su madre.-

-Sé que yo manejo el 70% de las gestiones empresariales de la firma Jaeger, tú sabes cuales son obviamente pero, dime ¿Qué hay del otro 30%? No creo que sólo sea la farmacéutica.- Hacía mucho que no había visto la expresión de susto en el rostro de mi padre, aunque sólo duro unos segundos, el es reconocido por ser difícil de sorprender, con esto puedo juzgar que mi teoría es acertada.

-…Así que lo viste.-

-Claro que en algún momento me iba a dar cuenta, no puedo creer que pienses que soy tan tonto.-

-…La farmacéutica conforma el 10% de mi capital, la elaboración de vacunas el 5% y el laboratorio de experimentación genética mi otro 15%, este último es mi mayor inversión y le he dedicado la mitad de mi vida, sólo que no es un establecimiento público es una empresa privada que yo formé, me llevó muchas complicaciones por asuntos de legalidad pero de alguna forma adquirimos el permiso del gobierno para realizar investigaciones comprometidas con la mejora de la raza humana.-

-¿Por qué quisiste formar tan compleja "empresa"? Más que una inversión yo lo denotaría como una pérdida, por qué tomarte la molestia…-

-Carla, lo hice por ella…-Al oír esta declaración, rápidamente miré a mi padre, su expresión era tan triste.-Desde antes de conocerla siempre fue enfermiza, fue un milagro que ella no muriera durante tu parto, si lograste conocerla y convivir con ella durante tu niñez fue por los medicamentos que logramos crear en el laboratorio. Mi finalidad fue que ella pudiera ser una persona sana, pero por desgracia el tiempo me ganó no logré llegar a la fórmula exacta que ella requería, toda mi vida he vivido arrepentido de mi ineptitud, no tienes idea de lo frustrado y desesperado que me sentí al verla tan débil y yo simplemente no pude hacer nada.- Mi padre comenzó a tallar su rostro, jamás imaginé que cargara con un peso emocional tan grande me sentí muy tonto al cuestionarlo de esa manera.-

-Lo siento.-Sólo pude decir eso.

-No hijo, no te disculpes, comprendo tu actitud…Cuando Carla y yo te tuvimos decidí que debía evitar que pasaras por el mismo dolor así es como idee una manera de cambiar o combinar la raza humana con una más resistente, de esa forma aumentaría la resistencia y la fertilidad de un ser humano promedio, hice pruebas con muchos embriones hasta que logré formar a Levi, no tuve de otra que hacerlo hombre porque una mujer no aguantaría las descargas hormonales.-

-¿Qué se supone que es él?

-Es 50% humano y lo demás es una mezcla de genes animales, siendo exactos la capacidad de regeneración y resistencia de un jaguar, instintos de gato, y la fertilidad y celo de un conejo.-

-…Es una locura.- Mi mente trabajo lo más rápido posible para procesar toda esta información, creo que después tendré que dormir y mucho, jamás había estado tan sorprendido…demasiadas emociones por un día.-

-Debes entender que lo hice por amor a mi familia.-

-Lo estoy tratando de entender, lo juro.- Contesté mecánicamente, estaba muy concentrado repitiendo en mi mente cada palabra de mi padre, no tenía que dejar olvidado ni un solo detalle.- Oye...-

-¿Sí?-

-Dijiste celo…-

-Ajá-

-¿Cómo es eso?-Estaba confundido, poniéndome a repasar siento que hay cosas que no concuerdan con lo necesario para una "buena vitalidad".

-Levi tiene la capacidad de entrar en celo cada determinado tiempo; yo sólo te pude tener a ti, así que te estoy dando la oportunidad de tener tantos hijos como te sean posibles.-

-¿Estás diciendo que tengo asegurada la perpetuación de la especie?-

-Exacto.- La seguridad y felicidad repentina en su rostro es un mensaje de sus grandes deseos de tener nietos, pero hay algo que me está molestando.-Aunque hay una gran incógnita aún.- Remarcó.

-Dime.-

-Está bien, pero antes quiero asegurarme de algo.-

-¿Qué?-

-Me sorprende que hasta ahora te lo has tomado de una forma muy tolerante, soy consciente que de alguna forma te privé de escoger a tu pareja y que aparte te estoy obligando a que la aceptes con todas estas extrañas "características", para una persona normal esto es inaceptable.- Él dirigió su vista fijamente a la mía, como queriendo descifrar cada uno de mis pensamiento.

-Creo que olvidas que no soy normal.-Lo reté.- Tienes razón, yo no tuve el derecho de escoger pero, él tampoco lo tuvo ambos tenemos el mismo yugo, la única diferencia es que por alguna razón desde que lo vi por primera vez tanto en foto como en persona he tenido el mismo sentimiento…pienso que él es el indicado, no por su raza mejorada ni porque es la mejor opción, sino porque quiero estar con él como dos iguales.- Mi padre se quedó quieto, verlo sorprendido dos veces en un solo día, deberían de darme ya un premio por mi gran logro.

-Es raro que tú hables de tus sentimientos.-

-Es raro verte sorprendido.- Mi padre se limitó a sonreír por mi tan acertada respuesta pero aún tenía una duda.- Y bien, ¿Me dirás cuál es la "gran incógnita?-

-Está bien, pero antes debes prometerme que no te arrepentirás de tu decisión de aceptar el compromiso.-

-Eso ni lo dudes, ya nada puede sorprenderme.-Volví a retarlo. Es extraño que me de la libertad de arrepentirme de algo concordado antes de mi nacimiento, ya no estoy seguro si es algo forzado o no, lo que si puede comprender es que toda ésta situación ha surgido de una forma muy caprichosa, creo que llamarlo destino es lo más acertado…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar!

Mi padre recibió de la forma más cordialmente posible a Levi, de hoy en adelante él viviría en la mansión y lo que más deseábamos es que se sintiera cómodo y a gusto, así que pensamos en preguntarle a Kuchel cuáles eran sus comidas favoritas y que postres prefería pues al fin y al cabo legalmente es su madre y ella lo conoce mejor que nadie, los cuatro comimos alegremente, tenía mucho tiempo que no volvía a experimentar esa calidez familiar, aunque hace tan sólo un día que tenemos contacto, la confianza nos las da ésta unión y el deseo de comprendernos los unos a los otros.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya se cumplió una semana que me casé con Levi y tres viviendo juntos, en éste corto tiempo pude descubrir muchas cosas maravillosas de él, es un chico muy espontaneo e impredecible me gusta porque tiendo a ser muy metódico, así que es relajante tenerlo a mi lado, hablemos o no su presencia no deja de ser agradable. El día en que llegó para quedarse, enfrente de Kuchel le pedí que nunca volviera a ocultar su apariencia real, ella quedó sorprendida porque todo éste tiempo me creyó engañado, mi ya esposo sólo sonrió y obedeció sin cuestionamientos, su simpleza es otro aspecto que me gusta de él, sin embargo, también hay aspectos de él que me resultan incómodos, como su apego constante, abrazándome, tocándome, incluso olfateándome de forma desmedida no es tan problemático cuando soy consciente de ello pero hay ocasiones en las que me toma por sorpresa; el otro día me quedé profundamente dormido en la biblioteca, me había quedado en una posición bastante cómoda pero después de un rato me empecé a sentir pesado, escuchaba jadeos y sentía una caliente humedad en mi cuello, llegó el momento en que no soporte las sensaciones y me desperté.

-¡WHAAA! ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!- No pude evitar gritar cuando vi que Levi estaba encima de mí lamiéndome.

-Esto…lo siento es que al principio te vi tan sólo y quise hacerte compañía pero al final no pude evitar querer saber si sabias tan bien como olías.- Lo había dicho con un tono tan tierno e inocente, realmente no me puedo enojar con él.

-No soy comestible, bueno si pero no creo que le vayas al canibalismo.- Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Estás enojado?- Me preguntó con ternura, esa mirada dulce se ha vuelto mi debilidad.

-No, pero sería bueno que no volvieras…-No pude terminar mi frase, volvió abrazarme toscamente mientras reía.

-¡Qué bien!-

Después de esa extraña situación el no volvió a hacer algo parecido pero su apego siguió siendo el mismo, tal vez sólo deba acostumbrarme o adaptarme a su personalidad, no debo ser tan frio con mi pareja, soy consciente de que 10 años sin un ambiente amoroso me han afectado….en este momento estoy en la jaula "leyendo", si entre comillas porque llevo un buen rato divagando, pero está bien jamás pensé que una persona ocuparía tanto mi mente, aparte de esto, el clima no me favorece; el cielo tan gris, las gotas de lluvia resonando en el pasto y las plantas me eliminan la concentración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oh, así que aquí estabas, disculpa por entrar así.-

-No hay problema.- Levi me sonrió despreocupadamente pero seguía sintiéndome como un mal educado.

-Es que toqué pero no hubo reacción así que imagine que seguías pintando… ¿Qué es?-Miré hacia la dirección posterior de él y rápidamente entendió de lo que hablaba.

-Es una prueba de técnicas de colores que estoy probando.- Levi comenzó a explicarme sobre la pintura, se veía tan feliz, me alegro de que mi elección de comprarle todo ese set completo y los cuadros haya sido la indicada.

-Eres muy bueno en esto, a mí nunca se me dio el dibujo.-

-En realidad aún no es un nivel aceptable.-

-¿Por qué piensas eso? Yo nunca le he dado mi atención al arte, pero tú lograste captarla.- Mi esposo me miro sorprendido por mi declaración y pude notar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, incluso sus orejas estaba agachadas es bastante lindo.

-G-Gracias.-Me dijo agachando su cabeza.

-De qué… ¿No tienes hambre?- Hoy siento que mi mente está muy revuelta o simplemente trato de escapar de mis emociones.

-Un poco.-

-Es que estoy viendo que ya es algo tarde, bajemos a comer.-

Después de una plática amena durante la cena nos retiramos a dormir, antes de eso noté a Levi algo nervioso y no dejaba de mirar hacia la ventana, le pregunté si pasaba algo pero él guardando la compostura me respondía que no era nada, es más que obvio que estaba mintiendo pero no quise seguir indagando, cuando nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones me empecé a sentir un poco inquieto, me asomé a mi balcón curioso, no había nada inusual sólo que seguía lloviendo pero con más intensidad, juzgando por la temporada en la que nos encontramos se desatará una tormenta es lo que pensé y como siempre, tuve razón, eran las 12:00 am y los truenos resonaban tan fuertes que no podía dormir y justo cuando ya comenzaba a conciliar el sueño cayó uno bastante cerca y me asustó, por la intensidad juraría que fue aquí atrás de la casa, rendido tapé mi cabeza con la almohada dispuesto a volver a dormir, sin embargo a lo lejano escuche unos golpes, me quite la almohada y me senté en la cama creyendo que estaba alucinando pero no, volví a escuchar lo mismo pero esta vez comprendí que estaban tocando la puerta.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es?-

-Ahm…soy Levi.-

-Ah, dame un segundo.-Me paré rápidamente y abrí la puerta, nuestras miradas se encontraron pero el enseguida bajo la cabeza

-Perdón por despertarte.- Se disculpó apenado.

-No descuida, ya estaba despierto.-

-¿Tu tampoco podías dormir?- Su declaración me hizo sonreír.

-Con ésta tormenta es imposible.- Mi esposo no supo que contestarme, sé que vino por algo que le está molestando desde hace unas horas pero quiero darle su tiempo.

-Este…yo quería preguntarte si podía dormir contigo.- Me miro fijamente con su rostro ruborizado.

-¿Eh?- No sabía que decir, en ese momento volvió a caer otro fuerte trueno, me había olvidado de ellos por un segundo, este chico me atonta a éste grado.

-¡Sólo por ésta noche! ¡Por favor!- Su cuerpo temblaba, sus orejas estaban caídas y su cola estaba entre sus piernas, quería reír por su reacción tan temerosa y desesperada me pareció muy lindo pero eso sólo lo lastimaría.

-No te preocupes, pasa.- Sonreí con amabilidad mientras el entraba y se dirigía mi cama, yo en cambio fui hacia el sillón.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Al sofá.-

-¿Pero no te sentirás incómodo?

-Para nada, ya he dormido ahí antes.- Levi no volvió a preguntar más y se acostó; quiero pensar que vi mal pero pude notar una expresión de decepción en su mirada, no le quise dar más vueltas y dispuse a dormirme, no sé si es porque era consciente de que había otra persona en la habitación pero logré ignorar todo el inmenso ruido y empecé a quedar poco a poco inconsciente, no sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado pero de un momento a otro pude sentir a Levi sobre mi cuerpo.

-…Eren ¿Estás dormido?- Aunque estaba medio dormido pude escuchar claramente sus palabras, sentí su voz temblorosa.

-No.- Logré pronunciar.

-Es que, en realidad tengo mucho miedo, aunque la cama tiene tu mismo aroma no me tranquiliza.-

-¿Sí? Duerme…-Balbuceé.

-No puedo, ¿me dejas dormir contigo?-

-mmm…-Tomó mi respuesta si es que a eso se le puede llamar así, como una afirmación, menos mal que el sillón era amplio pero aún así no importaba mucho, mi esposo estuvo aferrado a mi cuerpo toda la noche, en la mañana cuando me desperté me asusté un poco, era imposible moverme, el seguía abrazándome y su cola estaba enrollada a mi pierna, acaricié su cabeza y rocé con mis dedos sus orejitas, desde hace tiempo que tengo curiosidad por tocarlas pero no tengo la suficiente confianza para hacerlo, no sé si esa acción le moleste; desde ahí visualice el reloj que está en la pared y vi que eran las 4:40 am, demasiado temprano, así que emplee mi tiempo en reflexionar sobre Levi; si era correcto que él y yo siguiéramos durmiendo separados, ya estamos casados y empiezo a comprender que estoy siendo injusto y egoísta, durante ésta semana seguirá el clima algo inestable así que probablemente habrá más tormentas, y tampoco puedo pasar desapercibido el que Levi sentía temor y no me lo quería decir, no le he dado el valor suficiente para opinar libremente sus inquietudes conmigo, sólo me lo expresó porque el miedo pudo más que su discreción pero no porque tuviera la confianza para decirlo, tal vez porque en algunas ocasiones actué con incomodidad y por eso no puede ser el mismo, debo de cambiar, ser mas considerado y comprensivo, mi mayor deseo es que se sienta a gusto a mi lado.

-Eren.- Mi esposo me mira fijamente y después se talla en mi pecho cerca de mi hombro, curiosamente su posición sigue siendo la misma, realmente le gusta el contacto.

-Buenos días, aún es muy temprano, sigue durmiendo.- Le sonrío con dulzura, al ver mi expresión levanta sus orejitas y su rostro denotaba sorpresa.- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada.- Rápidamente agachó su cabeza y me apretó un poco más entre sus brazos, su linda reacción me hizo sentir cálido así que inconscientemente comencé a acariciar su cabello, él como respuesta siguió apretándome más, y aunque casi ocultaba la totalidad de su rostro, no se me escapó notar sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Te molesta si toco tus orejas?-Pregunté curioso. Él negó con la cabeza así que me dispuse a acariciarlas también.-Son más suaves de lo que me imagine.- Después de unos segundo comenzó a ronronear, su cuerpo se tensaba y no paraba de tallarse en mí. -¿Te gusta?- Como respuesta volvió a apretujarme, yo ya pensaba que era lindo pero ésta faceta que es nueva para mí me hizo sentir como si me derritiera, me hormigueaba el vientre así que sin saber lo que hacía correspondí su abrazo, estrechándolo fuertemente en mi pecho, hasta ahora no había notado que él también tenía un buen aroma, digo también porque siempre dice que yo huelo bien, rehuía tanto del contacto que no me permití ser consciente de ello, ahora entiendo porque no podía ser tan abierto conmigo, me acostumbre a ser tan racional al grado de ignorar estos detalles, si que soy muy torpe; sumido en mis pensamientos y siendo guiado por mis emociones como nunca lo había hecho antes, me posicione sobre Levi, él seguía aferrado a mi sin moverse con los ojos entreabiertos, su cola seguía atada a mi pierna, y así como si estuviéramos atrapados en un letargo nos quedamos dormidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de esa inusual situación, nuestra relación dio un gran avance, nos volvimos más unidos y de alguna forma dejé de ser tan renuente con mi esposo, ya no sentía incomodidad, sólo en algunas ocasiones cuando estaba concentrado leyendo sentía sorpresa, pero asumí que esa es una reacción natural inevitable, Levi se volvió más hablador y seguro de sí mismo y yo cada vez lo comprendía más, también debo admitir que me sirvieron los informes y ensayos que me dio mi padre, sumando que conseguí libros e investigue el comportamiento y características de los animales que fueron utilizados para la creación de Levi, su constante apego, su mente tan transparente y despierta se deben a su genética, pero todavía había cosas que me intrigan, éste chico tuvo la fuerza suficiente para soportar la mutación y aunque el equipo era bastante avanzado se requirió un vientre para su completa formación, en este caso participó Kuchel, una trabajadora soltera del laboratorio, ella crió a Levi como una madre así que él no tiene idea del por qué es así, al parecer temieron de la carga emocional que lo pudiera embargar así que evitaron ese tema, como fue el único embrión que logró vivir lo aceptaron pero no tenían idea de los resultados, pero bueno no importa cuál sea tu elección sólo puedes confiar en ello ciegamente hasta el final, o algo así leí por ahí, en fin; al parecer sólo fue estudiado físicamente cuando era un bebé pero hasta los dos años dejaron de hacerlo, ya que no tenían idea a partir de qué momento él podría empezar a recordar así que Kuchel se encargó de mandar reportes cada 15 días sobre su comportamiento y los cambios que presentaba, lo que me sigue preocupando es su celo, la reproducción es distinta a la de un humano promedio pero al parecer hay muy poca información, al igual con sus emociones, en todos los reportes ella manifiesta que Levi es un chico tranquilo y si, es cierto pero es extraño que no haya presentado momentos de ira o depresión, se supone que posee rasgos de animales que son fácilmente guiados por sus instintos, debería tener un menor control en sus emociones o incluso alguna afectación en su personalidad, no es territorial, egoísta y mucho menos posesivo como los felinos, es más conejo que gato, no lo entiendo; la única respuesta a la que llego es que Kuchel oculta algo o bien la gente del laboratorio, dudo que mi padre haya mentido en algo tan serio, por lo mientras, sólo puedo seguir confiando en ésta pastillas que me entrego, al parecer inhiben el celo de Levi, según lo que leí llega cada tres meses, aún falta tiempo para eso así que mejor las dejaré en mi cajón no hay necesidad de estarlas cargando.

…si tan solo hubiera dudado de mi decisión en ese momento…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hola soy RedVi, hasta ahora me presento (no tenía el valor para hacerlo) y bien éste es mi primer fic, para l s que la siguen muchas gracias, soy consciente de que a lo mejor mi narración no es muy buena y la historia sea tan lenta que hasta da sueño y puede que digan "¿para cuándo el hard?" pero siempre me ha gustado que todo tenga sentido más que nada trama no esa "trama" sino trama xd, para el siguiente capítulo si habrá lo prometo (?)…en fin, me gustaría que dieran su crítica constructiva así contribuirían a que mejore ya que tengo muchas ideas y sino pues no hay problema realmente disfruto escribiendo esto, de nuevo les agradezco su atención :3 ….bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

Como he dicho antes, después de un tiempo que padecimos un desierto llamado "falta de comunicación", mi relación con Levi ha sido sorprendentemente muy unida, como si sólo hubiera hecho falta un pequeño empujón para que todas nuestras diferencias y miedos desaparecieran por completo, aunque puedo asegurar que fue así literal… he tratado de acercarme mucho más a él, así que me he tomado la tarea de informarme sobre el arte, menos mal que tengo varios libros referentes y mi padre me apoyo a conseguir nuevos para estar actualizado, y aunque casi no me gusta investigar por este medio pero por lo que leí en internet, cada medio año se realizan exposiciones en la ciudad, me gustaría llevarlo a una y bueno fuera de todo esto; ayer nos divertimos jugando una partida de ajedrez, le he estado enseñando desde hace unos días, resulta que estuvo curioseando en la biblioteca y lo encontró, como sabe que la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre la paso ahí creo que se dispuso a indagar para conocerme más, haciendo lo mismo el uno para el otro, realmente estamos sincronizados. En este momento puedo asegurar que me siento preocupado, yo jugaba de niño con mi madre y en algunas ocasiones con clientes de la empresa, era demasiado bueno siempre les ganaba a todos, para mi capacidad lo considero un juego bastante simple pero ahora, el día de hoy, por primera vez en toda mi insignificante vida, mi orgullo ha sido corrompido…

-¡JAQUE!-

-No puede ser…- Mi querido esposo está a punto de ganarme por doceava vez seguida, ¡No es posible! Muevo mi rey hacia una casilla donde no sea amenazado y aprecio como Levi rápidamente hace su jugada, cualquiera a simple vista diría que lo hace al azar pero en realidad sus movimientos son precisos y seguros…me aterran.

-¡JAQUE! ¡Otra vez!- Nuevamente desplazo a mi rey a un lugar seguro.- ¡Jaque!~-. Ahora lo dice de cantadito, me está haciendo cabrear.

-Ya perdí…- Declaro en tono fastidiado.

-No es cierto, aún te puedes mover.-

-¡No! Es obvio que me tienes encerrado, nos podemos pasar más tiempo repitiendo el mismo movimiento, pero al final uno de ellos capturara a mi rey.-

-Tienes razón, ¿jugamos otra ronda?-

-Ni siquiera lo preguntes, es obvio que no me detendré hasta ganarte.- Seguimos jugando otras 6 rondas más, fue hasta la sexta que por fin le gane, fueron 17 perdidas y una ganada, jamás creí que llegaría el día en que me pasaría esto, Levi no es un gato es un demonio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la intensa y larga batalla en el juego de ajedrez, nos dispusimos a dormir, no fui consciente de todo el tiempo que pasamos en eso, y se había hecho bastante tarde ya, mi esposo y yo desde esa extraña noche tormentosa, comenzamos a dormir juntos, yo al otro día se lo propuse, él acepto complacido. Por un momento pensé que nos sentiríamos incómodos pero no, todo lo contrario; desde que murió mi madre padezco insomnio, pero desde el primer día en que dormí con él, me siento tan relajado que me siento desvanecer en los más profundo de mi consciencia, su respiración pausada, la calidez que transmite su cuerpo aferrado al mío y su dulce aroma, cada elemento conforma un ambiente lleno de paz y confianza. Ahora presto mucha atención a éstos detalles y me es imposible no pensar cuan valiosos son, y con ellos mi nivel de tolerancia está por las nubes, al principio no aguantaba que Levi me lamiera o mordiera pero ahora es tan normal, me asusta que en tan poco tiempo me haya adaptado a este grado, es como si él me moldeara a sus caprichosos deseos; En éstos últimos días, él ha tomado un extraño hábito, cuando estamos en la cama constantemente me lame en el cuello, en mi rostro y orejas, con el pretexto de que "me está bañando", hay ocasiones en las que me hace sentir raro, siento mi rostro arder y mi piel tensarse, trato de detenerlo poniendo mi mano en su rostro pero el aprovecha la situación para tomar mis dedos y lamerlos, morderlos y en ocasiones succionarlos, cuando ha pasado lo ultimo me pongo duro, rápidamente me doy la vuelta para ocultarlo y él me abraza por la espalda y se queda dormido, sé que lo hace inocentemente pero a mi ésta situación es mi primera vez y yo nunca he sido manipulado por aquellos instintos bajos que por naturaleza el hombre posee, me siento avergonzado, debo aclarar, obviamente si me he masturbado pero sólo en ocasiones realmente necesarias, la educación sexual que tengo se lo debo a mis libros, a mi padre nunca me atreví a preguntarle algo, sé que hay ciertos estímulos que provocan ese proceso llamado "erección", incluso la fricción constante con la ropa puede llevarte a ello, pero jamás creí que solo por esos acercamientos repentinos con Levi resultaran de esta manera, y después de esa "situación" quedo excitado, e incapaz de ir al baño a desfogarme ya que mi esposo se mantiene aferrado con sus brazos y piernas a mi cuerpo, sólo hasta que el sueño me gana es como quedo dormido , pero eso no quita mi sufrir, menos mal que ha sido en ciertas ocasiones aunque puedo jurar que hoy ha sido la peor de todas.

-Detente, ya estoy limpio…mira.- Le señalo mi esposo mi cuello, con la mirada llena de seguridad.

-Pero aún te falta un poco.-Contesta con su voz cargada de ternura.

-No pero me bañe antes de jugar, no es necesario.-

-Estabas nervioso, así que sudaste.-

-No es cierto…ahhh no… basta.- No me escuchó y siguió con lo suyo, viendo su necedad dispuse a darme la vuelta, pensé que se detendría pero al contrario, siguió haciéndolo solo que esta vez en mi nuca, su lengua es áspera como la de un gato me hace sentir escalofríos, puedo sentir su cuerpo aferrado al mío y su cola subiendo y bajando de mi pierna; siempre lo supe, que éste chico sería mi perdición , era extraño que cupiera tan ternura en una sola persona pero ahora sé que es una fachada para conseguir lo que quiere, es un caprichoso, pero algún defecto debía tener, no todo puede ir como miel sobre hojuelas…-¡Ah!- ¡Rayos! Me puse duro.

-Eren…- Su voz se tornó tersa y pastosa.

-¿S-Si?-¿Estoy alucinando?, ¿se habrá dado cuenta?...si es así que me trague el mundo.

-…Hueles bien.-

-Ahm, eso lo sé, siempre me lo dices.- No sé si es porque estaba aterrado que quise ver su expresión para saber si era consciente de mi situación vergonzosa, y lo hice. Tenía su piel sonrojada, su mirada era afilada y sus corneas se encontraban ligeramente dilatadas; me sorprendí porque por primera vez me pareció su rostro muy felino, me recordó a esos documentales donde captan a la perfección la manera en que los tigres escogen a sus presas y se disponen a cazarlas.

-Me gusta…Eren.- Su voz volvió a tornarse dulce.- ¿Me darías un beso?-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué tan de repente?- Pensé en voz alta, me estoy poniendo cada vez más nervioso.

-No lo sé, pero quiero intentarlo.-

-Ah…-Comencé a rascarme la cabeza, no sabía qué hacer así que actué en automático.- Esta bien.- Me giré un poco, seguía duro así que trate de girar lo más que pude la parte superior de mi cuerpo y lo bese en los labios, sentí mi rostro arder, abrí un poco los ojos y pude ver que él seguía sonrojado, estábamos igual.-Mhm.- repentinamente mi esposo rodeo mi cuello con su brazos y no tuve de otra más que voltearme por completo, cuidando de no hacer mucho contacto, pero todo mi esfuerzo murió cuando él se aferro por completo a mí, empujándome fuerte hacia él, era mi primer beso así que no sabía cómo hacerlo, que seguía después, mi mente estaba en blanco, aprovechándose de mi distracción Levi empezó a mover sus labios contra los míos, sin sincronía y cuando mi mente hizo click, él ya había profanado mi boca con su lengua, nuestra saliva se mezclaba y su lengua iba en vaivén contra la mía, le regaló pequeñas mordidas a mis labios, llegó el momento en que me falto el aire y lo empujé, me sentía mojado de abajo, estaba a punto de correrme, quería llorar, mi mente era un lio, con mis pocas fuerzas me limité a encararlo con una mirada interrogativa, Levi al igual que yo jadeaba sonrojado, se relamió los labios, me veía un poco insatisfecho.- …¿C-Cómo es que…?¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?- Me vio confundido, como si él tampoco lo supiera, pero después de unos segundos reacciono encontrando la respuesta.

-Instinto.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de esa extraña situación la noche prosiguió tranquila, el día posterior a ello permití que él hiciera lo que quisiera, me convencí a mi mismo que ese asunto era el resultado de mi renuencia, lo permití y vi que cuando terminó no pasó nada, me abrazó como antes y se acurrucó en mí, me sentí tranquilo, comencé a sentirme adormitado y me rendí ante el sueño. Desconozco la hora pero podría jurar que ya había pasado la media noche cuando escuche extraños jadeos, me desperté completamente y miré hacia atrás.

-E-Eren...ahh…- Levi se quejaba mientras se aferraba a mí, su cuerpo temblaba, estaba sudando y sus piernas se movían entre sí, me levante un poco y prendí la lámpara.

-¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal?- Dije preocupado mientras tocaba su frente, estaba muy caliente.

-Mmh…Mi c-celo yaah…-

-¿Eh? No entiendo, será mejor que llame al médico.-Me paré rápidamente, dispuesto a salir pero mi esposo trato de detenerme y cayó al piso, asustado me agaché a ayudarlo, repentinamente él se alzo y se lanzó sobre mí.

-Ahh...Eren…quiero.-

-Levi, estás muy afiebrado, debemos llevarte…-No terminé la oración, mi esposo me besó de forma impulsiva, yo de la impresión abrí la boca y él se aprovechó para introducir su lengua, rápido reaccioné y lo empuje.- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No es momento para esto!- Comenzaba a desesperarme.

-No. Más…- Él tomo mis muñecas y las aferró contra el piso, forcejeé para que me soltara pero fue imposible, era más fuerte que yo.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Suéltame!-

-No p-puedo..ahh, miii celo…- ¿Qué? ¿Escuche mal?

-¿Tu celo? Pero aún falta tiempo para eso- Levi empezó a temblar y jadear aún más, volví a intentar soltarme, pero él se ciño aún más sobre mí, pude sentir que estaba duro, de pronto comenzó a frotarse, primero lentamente, después aumentó el ritmo empecé a sentirme excitado también, le grité que se detuviera pero él no me escuchaba, lo miré al rostro y noté insatisfacción, cambió su posición, sentándose sobre mi cadera, y comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo simulando estocadas y aunque no lo quise aceptar, me basto con la primera para ponerme completamente erecto, inconscientemente empecé a jadear.

-Mm-¡más! No es suficiente…- Mi esposo de un momento a otro me soltó, aprovechándome de la situación, me voltee para pararme y huir pero él me tomo rápidamente del pantalón, me jaló y empujó mi cabeza contra el piso.- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- Su tono de voz tan dominante me dejó estático, pero reaccioné cuando sentí cómo me quitó el pantalón y mi boxer desgarrándolo hacía abajo.

-¡Wwa! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Déjame!- Desesperado trate de moverme pero mis intentos fueron inútiles.- Apretó más mi cabeza contra el piso, mi mente estaba en blanco, sentía que no estaba con Levi sino con una persona completamente diferente, estaba asustado. Él me volteó hacia él, tomó mí miembro y lo empezó a lamer, su lengua áspera se movía de arriba y abajo, después mordió el glande provocándome dolor y mucha excitación, gemí cuando sentí como de una sola estocada metió mi pene en su boca mientras su lengua se enrollaba en él, degustando el sabor, unos segundos después fue imposible no venirme, mi cuerpo se sentía débil y temblaba con los pequeños espasmos que aún estaban presentes. Levi se recostó encima de mí, acercó su rostro al mío y empezó a lamerme mientras repartía besos por todo mi perfil y cuello, se sentía bien, pude ver que su personalidad cariñosa estaba presente, eso me tranquilizó, metido en las caricias, no noté el momento en que se desvistió hasta que escuche un gemido, lo vi fijamente y observe que su mano estaba en su trasero, sus dedos se zambullían en su ano provocando que un liquido transparente escurriera de él, su gemido y expresión era adolorida, introducía tres dedos, su agujero estaba expandido, con su otra mano me empujo más contra el piso, se posiciono sobre mí, volvió a frotarse sobre mi causándome distracción para tomar mi miembro y empujarlo contra su ano para auto-penetrándose, pegue un grito de la impresión, le quise gritar que lo sacara pero el coloco una mano en mi boca con mucha fuerza imposibilitándome, sólo podía jadear y gemir con dificultad mientras veía como el cuerpo de Levi bajaba y subía una y otra vez sin control, todo éste tiempo su colca estuvo enrollada en mi pierna, escuchaba sus sonoros gemidos y el sonido de nuestras pieles chocando de forma morbosa, y un calor inmenso, sentí que estaba perdiendo la consciencia y me sumí en el mar de sensaciones, cuando estuvimos cercanos al clímax, soltó mi boca, y permití que me besara de la misma forma que la primera vez, hasta que no pudimos aguantar el placer y culminamos al mismo tiempo, perdidos en el orgasmo por unos minutos, yo estaba cansado, era mi primera vez y tenía la mente muy confusa, aún seguía sin comprende lo que estaba sucediendo, la mayor parte del tiempo creí que todo era producto de un sueño y que sólo estaba profundamente dormido pero la realidad es algo que golpeo mi cabeza rápidamente, reaccioné y pensé "¡los inhibidores!" intenté arrastrarme hacia el cajón pero sucedió lo mismo que cuando intenté escapar, mi esposo me jaló a tiempo.

-Sigamos, aún falta…- Dijo con repentina ternura

-¡No quiero, así que suéltame!

-Más…-

-¡Dije que no!, debo darte las pastillas.- Levi reaccionó de forma veloz y se abalanzo sobre mí, me abrazó con firmeza.- Dije que me soltaras.- Él me empezó a lamer mi nuca causándome escalofríos.

-Te quiero.-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Tu no me quieres?

-Ahm, si yo también te quiero, pero esto fue demasiado pronto.- Sentí mucha pena.- ¡Ahh!- Grité de dolor, cuando sentí una mordida en mi hombro.

-Mío.- Mi esposo sonrió de satisfacción, y comencé a tocarme por todos lados, me puse nervioso y me voltee para empujarlo, vaya error, aprovechándose de la situación volvió a abusar de mí, y de nuevo y de nuevo….perdí la cuenta, llegó el momento en que terminé casi dormido del cansancio pero él se dedicó a hacer solo el trabajo, ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar o gritar, no sé en qué momento caí profundamente dormido y como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desperté en mi cama, miré a mi lado a Levi dormido, volví a pensar que todo fue un sueño pero el dolor en mi cuerpo y las marcas de mordidas eran la muestra de que no era como mi mente lo quería plantear, miré el reloj y ya eran 2 de la tarde, me quise levantar a darle las pastillas y sólo logre caerme de la cama, con esfuerzo me levanté, y movido por el impulso de que no se repitiera lo mismo que anoche, serví un vaso de agua que había en la mesita, desperté a mi esposo, y como estaba medio dormido me obedeció sin chistar, ya tranquilo me volví a acostar, seguía cansado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ahora si me tarde con la actualización, de nuevo agradezco que sigan ésta historia, para las que dejaron review, gracias me hace feliz saber que les guste, me motivan a mejorar, soy consciente de que tengo muchas faltantes, pero aún tengo bastantes cosas que quiero escribir y espero seguir creciendo :3 . Por desgracia en mi ciudad no me he encontrado personas que les gusten este tipo de cosas así que cree un face para que l s que gusten estemos en contacto y también una página ya que hay personas que no se sienten seguros agregando a personas desconocidas…me encuentran como RedVi Redvi o bien la pagina como RedVi nadamás. Eso es todo, bueno nos leemos luego 3!**


End file.
